As shown in FIG. 1, currently a liquid cooling device mainly comprises a thermoelectric cooler 10 a, a water block 20 a, a pump 30 a and an air-cooled radiator 40 a. The thermoelectric cooler 10 a has a cold end 11 a and a hot end 12 a. The cold end 11 a of the thermoelectric cooler 10 a is attached to a heat source 90 a, while the water block 20 a is attached to the hot end 12 a of the thermoelectric cooler 10 a. The pump 30 a connects the water block 20 a and the air-cooled radiator 40 a via a water pipe 50 a. Thus, these components are combined to form a liquid cooling device.
The current liquid cooling device, however, is not without problems. Since the temperature changes of the hot end 12a and the cold end 11a of the thermoelectric cooler 10a are in a balance state (namely heat generated at the hot end 12a and heat dissipated at the cold end 11a being equal), the temperature of the fluid in the internal circulation of the water block 20a is unable to be lowered effectively. Additionally, the cooling effect at the cold end 11a to the heat source 90a is limited for the same reason.